The Internet of Things (IoT) refers to network of devices having network connectivity enabling the devices to collect and exchange data. In most cases, IoT devices are not associated with any user, and instead they may represent a physical object and monitor its behavior, such as using embedded sensors and electronics. The IoT may allow objects to be sensed and controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure, creating opportunities for direct integration of the physical world into is computer-based systems, and resulting in improved efficiency, accuracy and economic benefit.
Experts estimate that the IoT will consist of almost 50 billion objects by 2020.
IoT may include thousands to millions devices connected through a single cloud application. Simulation is an important analytical tool for better design and operation. The huge scale of IoT systems make its simulation challenging or even computationally infeasible, thus considerably reducing options for optimization IoT applications.